


Scars

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: Kibum hates his scars. He hates the fact that he has had a lot, even though most he’s been able to get rid or they’ve faded overtime. He hates that every time he gets one it will mark his soulmate. A part of him wants to meet his soulmate and apologize for the pain, but another part of him is scared of how his soulmate would respond to his scars. You’d think with an obvious eyebrow scar like his he’d of found his soulmate by now, but he’s still looking.





	1. Scars (1/2)

In a world where any scar you have appears on your soulmate until you meet them, Kibum would really love to find his soulmate and apologize. While the scars don’t hurt as much as when he gets them, he knows that they sting and hurt his soulmate and that kills him. Looking down at his arm, the new gash across his arm drips blood and all he can think is how he hopes to God it doesn’t cause a new scare. He already has too many.

Heaving a sigh, Kibum holds his arm out to his best friend who quickly – yet gently – grips it and stars wiping the gash with a wet cloth.

“Alright, who did it this time?” Minho’s deep voice asks, lined with a slight anger he can’t hide.

Kibum shrugs, looking down to examine his free hands nails. “Nobody important, just kind of happened. I just hope –”

“Hope it doesn’t scar.” Heaving a sigh, Minho reaches behind him to his desk for the peroxide he has in his small med kit. “You always say that, but seriously Key what happened this time?”

“I tripped on my way out to lunch and hit the desk, but it wasn’t bleeding until I got in the elevator.” Kibum shrugs again, dropping his hand to his lap as he glances around Minho’s office. “You have a med kit so I decide it was better than bringing more attention to myself on my floor.”

“Alright, so from that I can gather that you where shoved or pushed, and fell into a desk. Which hasn’t happened before has it?” Minho’s voice slowly gets sterner, taking on a scolding tone as he glances at Kibum.

Hiding his face, Kibum turns his head to the side. Opting not to answer.

With yet another sigh, Minho finishes cleaning off the wound and reaches over to grab the bandages. With careful and slow moments – learned from many sports injuries – he wraps Kibum’s forearm. Once wrapped, Kibum takes his arm back and sinks into the chair.

“I’m going to assume,” Minho begins cleaning up the medical supplies and putting the med kit back in his desk drawer, “that this has happened before. Judging by your lack of answer.”

“And if it has?” Kibum asks quietly.

“If you did, then I’m going to be really worried about you.” Minho declares, closing the desk drawer not too gently. “Then, I might go down to the fashion department and give them a piece of my mind.”

Kibum snorts. “I’m fine Min. No need to go storming my floor or worry over me.” Kibum waves him off, still not being able to meet his gaze as he looks down at his arm.

“Hey, Jinki worries about you too man.” Minho snaps, glaring at Kibum. “We all do Key, Jonghyun especially. Poor guy’s been your friend since high school and he’s getting more worried the longer you work here.”

“I’d leave if I could, honestly.” It’s the first time Kibum has ever said that aloud as he gives a sad smile. “The opportunity is too good to give up on though, once I’m through this intern phase or when I get my first big break I’ll be better.”

Minho sighs, rubbing his temples. “Kibum. You’ve been an intern for close to four years now, I hate to say this but I think it’s time you found a new job.”

Kibum’s frown deepens. “That’s not easy. Most magazines aren’t hiring fashion writers right now. The job market is like, really, _really_ slow. Plus, I’ve got only three references and none are from my department. I got sports, animals, and music. Not what a fashion magazine is looking for.”

“I really wish that wasn’t true,” Minho groans, “then I could convince you to leave and get a better job. I hate that you’re right.”

“Most of you do.” Kibum grins.

Standing up from the chair, Kibum takes one last glance at his arm before resting it at his side. He thanks Minho before having to rush back down to his floor, Minho ushering him out so he isn’t late coming back from lunch.

Working for a popular, high class magazine is really great and Kibum loves the fact that he has his three best friends working there as well. Even though he’s the lowest in the fashion floor food chain, at least he knows he can sneak away to either sports, music, or animals and get away for ten minutes. Four years’ worth of intern work and articles that get shot down has Kibum losing hope of ever getting anywhere, but that’s still a small spark of hope deep down.

When Kibum returns to his floor he finds it much more of a buzz than he had left it previously. Before he can even ask what is happening his superior calls for quiet in the room. Shuffling over to his small corner desk, Kibum keeps his head low as he listens.

"We have aa model coming in today. He's famous and most of you will know him, he's doing an interview with us and a photoshoot." She declares loudly, voice booming around the floor. "He's letting us pick outfits and shoot ideas, he wants to see if this magazine is worth his time and money, so the message in short is don't screw up. We need to land this. If we can get Lee Taemin in out magazine then the h high ups might let us add a few pages to the fashion section."

Lee Taemin. A famous model and singer that's well known around the area for being young and extremely talented. Some call him the Golden Singer as a nickname. Kibum is familiar with his striking good looks and hauntingly beautiful voice, he is a fan of his music.

"Kibum," he's ripped form his thoughts as his boss walks up to him, "stay out of the way of everyone."

"Of course, I know." Kibum tries to hold back his sass, but a little slips out and he quickly bows his head slightly while biting his lip.

She glares at him and shakes her head. "Just make sure to keep your mouth shut when he's here. I don't need you messing anything up. Also, here's the list of coffees we need from downstairs. Make it quick."

Kibum plasters his work smile and bows one more time before taking the sticky note and hurrying back to the elevator.

Four years and he still is considered a screw up. His sassy attitude definitely hasn't helped at all, but that's just how he is. He knows his fashion sense is great and he's always got great ideas for shoots, models outfits, or even just what would look good on the first page of the section. Nobody listens to him through and no one wants his two cents. He's still just an intern.

The day drags on. Kibum spends a good portion of it running out to get food and coffee or to take notes on ideas, even a few times he was requested to run to other floors and collect small things to help certain people's ideas. Watching all the other's come up with ideas, he feels himself grow more and more frustrated. He's looked at Taemin in enough photoshoot online to know that none of what's being created would look good on him. He can't be certain of what he likes, but if he's anything like the rumors say then he's the one picking out all his own clothes for shoot and he's not afraid to turn down a job based on the fact that their clothing looks bad. Hence the hectic mess the floor has become to try and make things look good.

Somewhere during the day while Kibum is hunkered down at his desk filling out forms - that should be his bosses busy work - he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Kibum, I see they have you working like a dog again." A soft voice whispers as a body leans against his desk next to him.

Kibum doesn't spare a glance up as he keeps typing. "Don't say it too loud, but yeah they are. Nothing new. What's up?"

"Well," Jonghyun glances around for a second, watching everything working, "I heard a model is coming up here and I'm honestly curious."

"Curious of what? Whether or not he's an uptight prick?" Kibum snorts and Jonghyun actually laughs a little. "I hope he's not, but there's a chance."

"There always is." Jonghyun pats Kibum's back. "Plus, I wanna see if he really is a pretty in person."

"Oh," Kibum looks up at him for a second with a wide grin, "I have no doubt he is."

"Are they going to keep you here all night?" Jonghyun inquires lightly.

"No, Lee is supposed to show up in the next hour. After he gets done ripping them apart, I'll finish these forms and head home. Are you gonna wait for me or just head back to the apartment?"

Jonghyun gives a shy smile. "Well, actually, I have a date tonight with my soulmate. She wants to start to date finally."

"Finally," Kibum can't help but roll his eyes, "she's been avoiding you since she found out."

"She's just nervous." Jonghyun's quick to defend. "She's had a bad past, not very trusting of guys. She honestly thought she was going to be with a girl."

"Well," Kibum draws out the word with a grin, but that only gets him a smack to the back of the head.

"Hey, if anyone of us is a girl it's be you."

"That's just rude."

"You'd be a hot girl, does that make it better."

"Yes, yes it does."

They laugh together for a minute before the room suddenly falls quiet. Jonghyun takes a second to calm himself down as Kibum turns to face the doorway. Lee Taemin strolls in - as if he owns the place - calmly with a body guard by his side. Jonghyun and Kibum watch as Kibum's boss quickly rushes over to bow and greet him, welcoming him.

The buzz of the office picks up slowly as Taemin is lead towards the meeting room.

Jonghyun exhales with a grin. "Man, he is so handsome."

Kibum hums in affirmation as he sips his coffee.

The meeting then begins to take place shortly and Kibum shoes Jonghyun back to his floor before grabbing his laptop and setting up in the back on the meeting room. He's never been allowed to sit at the main table, so he's learned to set up quickly and listen carefully to hear even whispers. It's not his official position to take notes, but he has a sly system to use it to his advantage. His laptop is set up with two word documents, one that he takes basic notes on for everyone else and one where he puts his comments and two cents into so he can start coming up with more ideas. There's a stock pile of design ideas in a folder on his desktop that he's never gotten to us, but he keeps them for the day he finally gets too.

As he's seated there, lazily watching as everyone sets up, he feels a small hot spot on his face as if someone is staring a hole in him. Kibum holds in a sigh and closes his eyes to take a second to compose himself before meeting the eyes. He's almost certain that it'll be his boss, giving him her usual "pay attention and don't slack off" look, but he's shocked when he opens his eyes to find an intense pair of dark eyes watching him.

Taemin has his head titled slightly to the side, blonde bangs falling over his eye. Kibum keeps eye contact long enough to watch Taemin brush the bangs back and then he remembers his place and quickly looks down to his laptop as he sits up straighter.

Not even a few minutes later his boss takes the lead and begins to explain what they'd spent all day doing and one by one, each person pitches their ideas to Taemin. Kibum usually doesn't look up during meetings, but Taemin barely talks with each presentation so Kibum has to watch him to gage his reactions. He dismisses each person's proposals with the same simple hand way, which doesn't bode well for anyone.

Once everyone has spoken the room goes silent. Kibum draws his hands up from his keys to make sure the clicking isn't heard. He scans over the faces of the room, landing last on Taemin as the waves of anxiety and tension rise above their heads. Taemin stares at the table full of ideas blankly.

It's after a few minutes that he finally speaks. "I'm not going to lie; these are all pretty shit ideas."

Kibum takes a sharp inhale.

"Yeah no, I don't like any of these." Taemin sighs, standing up from his chair. "You guys are one of the most renowned fashion sections, it was a wonder why they didn't just give you your own issue but I think I see why."

"What can we do to make you like these ideas?" The boss jumps in, a bright hopefully smile on her face.

"Start by trashing all these ideas." Taemin makes a sweeping gesture to the table. "I'll be back in three days and I don't want anyone pitching me ideas, I want a stack of paper and pictures with more ideas in them, then I'll sit and here and go over all of them and see if I like any. You have three days."

In the stunned silence, Taemin and his bodyguard exit the room. The boss rushes after him to walk him out while everyone stays in their seats, afraid of what comes next.

When the boss storms back in, her face is red with anger and embarrassment and she scowls at everyone in there. "You heard him. I don't care how many ideas you make, just put your name on them and start making a stack. We have three days and we can't afford to lose this opportunity. Now start working."

\- - -

"This is a perfect opportunity for you!" Jinki exclaims in pure joy from his spot on the couch. "You can take a few of your ideas, slip them into the pile and no one will be the wiser."

Pursing his lips Kibum stares blankly at the TV. "I don't know."

"Come on." Jinki whines, shaking Kibum by his arm.

"It's risky, though." Kibum responds, voice low. "If she finds out I tried something like that I could get fired."

"Which wouldn't be so bad, we'd hate to lose you form the building but you're on a floor with a bunch of wolves."

Sighing Kibum nods his head, turning to face Jinki. "What if I slip in just one idea?"

"One might be all you need." Jinki offers a smile.

A ruckus in the kitchen catches both their ears. They turn around to see Minho poking his head out with a sheepish grin. "Jinki, can you help me finish the food? I think I messed up."

With a fond smile Jinki nods his head. "I mean it though Kibum, don't let this pass without trying. Now, I've got to go make sure my boyfriend doesn't burn down my place."

"Go stop him, I'd like to eat tonight." Kibum jests with a grin, pushing Jinki off the couch and to the kitchen.

He knows Jinki's right and he knows he should try. He'd do good. He knows Taemin well, but even still he could be wrong and if Taemin calls him out it'd be bad. Even if Taemin calls him out on something good, his boss would find out and she'd either fire him – which would be the better option – or make his life even more hell than it already is working for her.

In the end, Kibum goes with Jinki's advice.

After dinner with them, he heads home and begins crafting a design and fashion idea for a shoot for Taemin. His interview is supposed to be about him and a bit more into his personality and how he got into singing, dancing, and now modeling. Kibum takes that and comes up with the idea of youth and some of the hot spots in town for places opt shoot. Clothes wise, Kibum offers a brand aimed at stylish yet affordable look, with more of a back-alley vibe of rebel on a bike: something Kibum personally thinks screams Taemin.

Kibum slaves over the work for two nights, not daring to open it during work hours. He even manages to make himself more efficient in the hopes of staying off his boss’s radar for long enough.

When the day for Taemin's return finally comes, Kibum slips his idea to the bottom of the stack. He's not sure how nobody saw him, but he's sure he looks nervous and he's playing it off with the fact that he doesn’t want to lose Taemin either. And then the hour arrives.

Taemin strolls in just like he did last time, power and importance rolling off him. Kibum wonders for a second if he's different outside of the industry and what he'd be like in the comfort of his home, but then he remembers that he's famous and he'll never get the luxury of knowing that.

Kibum watches from his desk, taking nervous sips from his coffee, as his boss leads Taemin to the meeting room. He can't stop the snort he lets out when Taemin closes the door on her. She turns her gaze to him with a hard glare. Turning away, he starts to work on anything he can think of to keep himself distracted.

Work continues on like normal, as if there isn't a famous idol in their meeting room scrutinizing all their ideas, and most of them manage to finish other articles and ideas for later issues. Kibum manages to down three more cups of coffee and finish all his bosses busy work she had tossed on him.

Moving from his desk, Kibum makes his way to his boss’s office to inform her all the forms are done and signed. Her door is open so he knocks on the wall to signal his presence.

"I finished everything you and everyone else have asked me to do. Do I need to make a lunch or coffee run?"

She stares at him for a minute before nodding. "I think everyone would appreciate some lunch."

Kibum does a quick round to collect everyone’s orders before making his way to the food court. Lunch runs are his least favorite because it's always hard to carry everything back up to the floor. At least coffee runs aren't too bad and he can usually get himself one, but lunch is harder, by the time everyone's lunch is passed out they have more work for him to do. Today proves to be a little different though.

As he returns, everyone flocks to him to collect their food quickly. While everyone is busy getting their food, Kibum finds Taemin finally stepping out the meeting room with one person’s idea in hand. Relief washes over him, chilling his nerves slightly at the fact that Taemin seems to have picked someone. Once people start noticing Taemin they grab their food faster and return to their seats in anticipation. Kibum heads up to his boss’s office and drops off her lunch while informing her that Taemin has come out.

Kibum trails behind her as she bolts down to Taemin.

"Most of the ideas still were not great," Kibum hears Taemin utter as he slinks quietly to his desk, "I don't think anyone here really gets the image I try to give off to my fans. That was until I got the end of all the ideas and you actually have one really talented person here."

"Does this mean you'll work with us?"

"If I get to work with this person yes."

"Alright, who is it? I want to thank them for doing a good job."

"Kim Kibum."

The floor falls into a still, cold silence. Kibum freezes, coffee cup half way to his lips as he stares wide eyed at his black computer scene.

"What?" His boss laughs gently, yet strained. "That must be a misprint, I don't think there's a Kim Kibum here."

"Ouch." Kibum whispers, finally taking a long drink of his coffee.

"No, this says Kim Kibum clearly." Taemin eyes her suspiciously before turning to face everyone else. "Who's Kim Kibum?"

"Alright he does work here," she caves quickly, with a grimace, "but he must've put an idea in by mistake. He shouldn't have done that. I'll toss that and you can pick a different idea from the stack."

As she reaches to take the papers from him, Taemin holds them up and steps back with a raised eyebrow. "Really? That's how you treat one of your workers?"

"He's an intern." She states sternly, causing Kibum to shrink closer to his desk. "He doesn't have access to be pitching ideas and prosing these things."

"So?"

"He doesn't know anything about fashion really."

Kibum holds in a snort, too terrified to move a muscle or make a sound. He can feel his coworkers looking at him.

"I already read it." Taemin's tone become harsh. "He knows fashion better than anyone else here, his was the only idea that I liked so please, try again to tell me he doesn’t know anything about fashion."

She shuts up at that, finally backing down and taking a step back.

"If you want me," Taemin continues, "I will let you post my interview but I work with him. Where's Kim Kibum?"

"Here’s right over there.” His boss calls out with a quiet voice and even though Kibum isn’t looking, he can feel every eye in the room on him.

After taking a head clearing breathe, Kibum slowly turns his chair around to face them. Hastily he stands up and gives Taemin a quick bow before standing up straight and making eye contact with Taemin.

Smiling, Taemin walks up to him and holds out his hand. “Lee Taemin, as you know. It’s snice to meet you Kibum. I really do love what you have.”

“Thank you.” Kibum is surprised his voice doesn’t shake with the tension bearing down on him. Behind Taemin’s back he finds his boss staring him down.

“Oh!” Taemin exclaims with a grin, pointing at Kibum’s forehead. “You have an eyebrow scar, when did you get it?”

Kibum isn’t sure why he’s asking, as he can clearly see Taemin doesn’t have one himself, but answers him anyways. “I got it as a kid.”

“Interesting.” Taemin continues to grin as he looks at Kibum, making his skin begin to crawl. “I’ll work with Kibum to make the photoshoot and clothing choices and I’ll do my interview with your companies interview team, and you guys can publish my article in your issue next month.” He declares, glancing back at the boss to see her nodding her head in approval. “Perfect, Kibum? Shall we get started discussing your ideas?”

Mutely, Kibum nods his head and Taemin turns to the meeting room with a gesture for Kibum to follow. With the whole floors glares settled on him, Kibum clenches his shaking hands together as he hurries into the meeting room behind Taemin.


	2. Scars (2/2)

“I’m starting to think Lee Taemin is insane, like he’s a cool guy but a bit creepy.” Kibum declares, holding his glass of wine close to his chest.

Jonghyun, who’s seated next to him reading his latest book, quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t take his eyes off the book. “Okay, but why is he creepy?”

“He’s just,” huffing Kibum blows his bangs out of his face, “intense and always, _always_ watching me. And not in a subtle way.”

“Wait,” Jonghyun holds up a hand and looks to Kibum, “like he just blatantly stares at you? While you two work together?”

“Yes, and smiles. Stares and smiles, it’s freaking weird. Is it possible that he’s one of those celebrities that’s actually dark and creepy?”

Shrugging, Jonghyun grins. “Possibly, it would be just your luck.”

“True,” Kibum takes a sip of his wine, “and it’s not like he’s my soulmate. That’s a pipe dream.”

Jonghyun looked back at his book, but sneaks a glance up at Kibum. “How can you be sure?”

“No eyebrow scar,” Kibum taps his eyebrow and then taps his arm where the fresh cut from a few weeks back left a small scar, “and nothing on his arm.”

Squinting his eyes, Jonghyun carefully turns the page in his book as Kibum takes a large drink of wine. “He could cover them up, ya know, so crazy fans don’t come running thinking they can fake scars.”

“As hopeful as that is, he’s still creepy as hell and I would like him to chill. I think I’ll actually be glad next week when we finish and print his article. We have the photoshoot on Monday, which he specifically requested I be there for, followed by my appointment with the photographer to pick the final photos on Tuesday and then his interview is on Wednesday. Thursday, we design the pages and fashion blurbs and on Friday he comes in to review it. After Friday, I’ll be free.”

Jonghyun can’t hold in the snort he makes, smirking. “You love the attention.”

Frowning, Kibum begins to pout. “I don’t, it’s creepy.”

“And you love it.” Jonghyun continues to smirk, facing Kibum. “Come on, you’ve been single forever and with all of us meeting our soulmates, you’re getting anxious. Taemin is a nice relief for you.”

Kibum wants to retort, he does, but he can’t help be agree. So, instead, he downs the last of his wine and reaches out to grab the bottle to refill. Jonghyun laughs gently, reaching over to rub Kibum’s arm.

“You’ll find him.” He reassures.

Rolling his eyes, Kibum simply drinks more wine.

Soulmates are a very touchy subject for him and after all these years of high school, college, and work in the fashion industry he’s met so many different people. How his soulmate hasn’t shown up yet is beyond him, but he is getting restless and he appreciates all his friends do to take his mind off it. His two dogs do help a lot as well.

The weekend goes by too quickly for Kibum and while he’s not at work his boss keeps emailing him, he tries to rest and relax before having to face Taemin again. He both dreads and looks forward to Monday, one day with Taemin and one day out of the office.

Monday when he wakes up though, his dream of one semi-peaceful day is crushed.

“After you finish your photoshoot with Taemin, I need you to come in to work. As well, I’ll be emailing you more work to complete that no one else has time for. You should be able to work on your laptop, right?”

Every fiber in Kibum’s body wants to scream ‘no’ but instead he mutters out a quiet, “yes, of course.”

“Good, then I’ll see you later today.”

She hangs up a heartbeat later and Kibum throws his cell phone across the room with a shout. Running a hand through his hair, Kibum takes deep, heavy breaths as he tries to calm down. Four years of this kind of treatment really can take its toll.

Once he gets himself calmed down – and thanks the heavens that Jonghyun wasn’t home – he rushes to get ready and make himself look calm and presentable. He packs up his laptop and checks the address Taemin gave him twice before leaving the apartment, wanting to make sure not to mess this up. There’s a chance that even if his boss won’t give him anything more Taemin still can be recommending Kibum to other models. It’s a small hope Kibum has.

Slipping into business mode as he strolls into Taemin’s work, Kibum flashes the front desk a bright smile as he introduces himself. The woman tells him that Taemin has to escort him up, so he takes a seat in the lobby and waits. As he waits, he goes through the work emails on his phone and begins planning out the work load, spacing it out in his mind.

“Kibum!” Taemin’s voice rings out through the lobby as he struts over to him, make up already on and making him look damn good, in Kibum’s opinion.

Kibum pockets his phone and stands up with a polite smile. “Hey Taemin.”

“Come on, we have some last-minute outfit checks before we head out to shoot.” Taemin reaches out and grabs Kibum’s wrist, pulling him beside him as he strides over to the elevator. “Today we’re going to start down at the edge of town and getting some shots by the river and alley’s down there. Then we’ll get some sunset, evening shots all around town as the day goes on.”

“So, all the outfit choices went through?” Kibum asks, keeping pace with Taemin and subtly trying to remove his hand from his grasp.

“Yeah, just need you to look over them and make sure they’re what you were thinking of.” Taemin flashes him a smile as they step in the elevator. “They look good though, you really do know me.”

“Well,” Kibum successfully gets Taemin to let go and smiles, “that and I know fashion. I’m good at what I do.”

“Wish your boss could see that.”

Kibum blinks at the quiet comment, trying not to freak out over Taemin’s protective nature. Another part of Taemin that Kibum just doesn’t understand.

They stay silent through the ride up to the fifth floor. Once the elevator stops, Taemin takes Kibum’s hand and pulls him down the hall.

“Here we are, come on let’s look at the clothes.” Taemin declares, throwing open a door and pulling Kibum in.

The room he’s dragged into is a makeup room full of makeup stations and a rack full of clothes. Kibum’s professional mode takes over and he pulls his hand from Taemin’s gentle grip to walk over and examine the clothes. He carefully lays his bag down on the table before scanning each outfit to make sure they were exactly what they had agreed on. Taemin doesn’t get the chance to talk to him again, as a stylist snatches him to prepare him for the first shoot. The room then fills with idle chatter form Taemin and the other workers as they busy setting up the day and transpiration. Kibum meets the photographer and explains what he’s looking to give off with the shoot. Once he’s sure the photographer knows what he’s doing, he lets him go talk to the actual model. Seeing as his work is done until they head to the site, Kibum steals off to a corner couch and pulls out his laptop.

All the work Kibum has to do is the usual busy work – though there is definitely more work and documents that are obviously simply passed off onto him with no purpose other than giving him more work and giving them less work. Zeroing in his focus, Kibum works fast but keeps his senses open to his surroundings, so he can tell when things start moving.

It’s a good twenty minutes later when he glances up to find Taemin staring at him through the mirror with his head tilted. Taemin looks like he’s about to stand up and head over to him, but then his manager declares they’re heading out.

Smiling, Kibum puts his laptop away and grabs his phone.

Taemin moves to Kibum’s side as everyone packs up and heads out. Having been working with him over the past weeks Kibum is starting to get used to the close proximity, but it still unnerves him.

It’s a short trip to the first location. Kibum sat next to Taemin – per Taemin’s request – on the ride, but thankfully he doesn’t speak the whole ride. It does make Kibum nervous, but as the shoot begins to move into full swing he turns his focus back to his work.

The day proceeds to follow this pattern for a good six hours: drive to a location, set up, shoot, and leave. Kibum spends most of his time on the sidelines working on everything in his emails and getting it all sent out in time. Once in a while the photographer or stylist will consult him, to make sure they have everything right, but Kibum is impressed by how everyone understands and creates exactly his ideas – a thing his boss has said isn’t possible for his ideas. Though the constant flow of work doesn’t help him relax at all.

When the last shoot finally finishes and the sun begins its decent down past the city, Kibum heaves a heavy sigh while sending the last e-mail back to his coworkers. He begins to grumble about work under his breath as he packs up his laptop.

“Do you have plans tonight?” Taemin asks suddenly, causing Kibum to jump a little as he stares up at Taemin in shock.

It takes him a minute to respond. “Yeah, I have to get back to work and finish up a few things.”

Taemin furrows his brows. “Wait, isn’t that what you’ve been doing on your laptop all day?”

“Yes actually,” Kibum admits with surprise as he turns his gaze back to his bag, “but my boss wants me back as soon as we’ve finished. I have things I’ll have to double check at the office and finish the physical paper work for.”

“Jesus, does she not work you enough? You should quit.”

Once again Kibum is shocked by how much his work seems to rub Taemin the wrong way. Shaking off the weird feeling he gives a small smile and shrugs. “I’m used to it. It’s been like this for the last two years and it doesn’t bother anyone really. I mean, other than my roommate who worries about me but, if things keep going well with his soulmate he won’t be my roommate any longer.”

Taemin perks up at this. “So, you don’t have one? A soulmate, I mean.”

“Oh no,” Kibum can’t hold in a light laugh that bubbles out, “if I did I would’ve quit by now. If I knew who my soulmate was – rich or poor – I’m sure they could convince me to leave and help me find a job where I actually get to do what I love.” With a heavy, deep breathe, Kibum stands up. “Though, I’ll admit I have to thank you.”

“Why?”

“Because most models would’ve caved under my boss and pushed me aside like everyone else. You didn’t, so thank you. I’ll get to have my name in the magazine now. That’ll be a first.”

A shy smile forms on Taemin’s face, something that feels oddly out of place with his confident personality. “You’re welcome. Hey, why don’t I give you a ride back to your office?”

“Oh, no you don’t have to.” Kibum quickly declines, shaking his hand as he nervously looks over at the rest of Taemin’s staff packing up the equipment. “I don’t want to be a bother and beside I drove myself.”

“I want to.” Taemin insists, grabbing Kibum’s hand once again. “I’ll have one of the managers drive your car to your office and drop off your keys.”

“Okay.” Kibum curses how small his voice sounds, though the mental scolding skids to halt when Taemin flashes him a breathtaking smile.

The drive back to his company was short and the drive from there to Kibum’s work wasn’t long. Neither really spoke for both drives, but Taemin seemed content to just be near him. Kibum thanks his lucky stars when they pull up to his work.

As he goes to get out of the car and thank Taemin, Taemin once again grabs his wrist. Kibum simply gives a look and raises and eyebrow.

“I just wanted to say I’m glad I met you.” With that Taemin let’s go and looks away. “See you around, Kibum.”

Kibum can only nod his head and give a small wave before bolting from the car and into the lobby. Once he’s alone in the elevator, he lets out a long groan and tries to cool off his face as he feels a bright blush forming on it.

“What is wrong with me? “He hisses at his reflection with a frown.

Taemin is dangerous, is Kibum’s conclusion.

After that day, Kibum doesn’t see Taemin at all. Though by the end of the week he knows he had been in to have the interview and view the final pages. The publish date is set for the next month, which is only a week away, but Kibum is glad to be free from the mysteries of Lee Taemin.

On the first of the month when the magazine and article publish the office is buzzing with gossip from Taemin’s interview. Kibum is too busy with more work to care at all about Taemin. As he expected, his boss’s response to his little stunt is to overwork him and still pay him cheap; Kibum takes the punishment in stride.

When lunch rolls around, an over excited Minho bursts out of the elevator and rushes over to Kibum’s griping his shoulders tightly.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Kibum!” Minho practically shouts in his ear, making him jerk his head to the side. “Did you read Taemin’s interview.”

Kibum rubs his ear and glares at his computer screen. “Um, no? I didn’t think I needed to.”

“Oh my god!”

“Okay Min,” Kibum turns his chair to face him, crossing his arms, “could you explain what’s got you ‘oh my god’-ing?”

“His soulmate!” Minho exclaims, trying his best to keep his voice quiet.

“Oh? Did he say he already has one?”

“No,” Minho frowns and sobers up a bit, “he said he covers his most telling scar and he knows who it is.”

“Well good for him, but I think that means I’m right in saying he already has one.” Kibum rolls his eyes and turns back to continue working.

“No, he hasn’t told them yet.” Minho clarifies, stepping next to Kibum. “In the interview, he states that he’s going to keep it uncovered and go to his soulmate the day the article published, which is today.”

“Oh man, his fans are going insane probably.” Kibum deadpans, honestly slightly interested but the work in front of him reminds him he has more important things to do. “Is that it?”

“That is not all!” Minho shakes his shoulder again with a big grin.

Sighing, Kibum turns his head to look at him. “Min, do we really care about this guy’s soulmate? I’m just glad he’s not creeping me out anymore.”

“Shut you, you miss it and him, but seriously you’ll care.” Minho glances down at his phone with a grin.

“Why? I have work to finish and my boss is glaring daggers at us.” Kibum flashes her a smile before frowning and turning back to his computer.

“Why?” Minho’s grin widens. “Oh well, Taemin was spotted around here today and I just got a text from Jonghyun stating that Taemin just strolled through the lobby and you can clearly see a scar on his face, one he has obviously kept hidden.”

“Hmm, must’ve met them while doing the interview and working in the office here.” Kibum remarks offhandedly.

“Oh my god.” Minho’s eyes are now wide as he stares at his phone when Kibum glances at him, raising a brow.

“Again, with the oh my god, what did Jong text you?”

“Oh no,” Minho quickly pockets his phone and begins to back up, “I’m gonna let you see this one for yourself.”

“What?” Kibum’s face scrunches up in confusion as Minho grins and then leaves. “Minho! Wait!”

Minho waves at him as he slips in the opening elevator. Kibum stands up to go after him, until he sees a familiar face waltz out. Frozen in his place, Kibum watches as Taemin walks in to scan the floor.

Everything freezes; the floor goes silent as everyone holds their breathe. No doubt, everyone on the floor has read the article and everyone wants to see who the lucky soul is. As Taemin’s piercing gaze sweeps over the floor, Kibum notes that his hair is styled up for once, slicked back. Kibum forces himself to sit back in his chair as Taemin’s gaze finally lands on him and he feels his breath catch.

“Oh.” Kibum softly whispers, understanding why Minho was so excited.

Taemin sports a grin as he makes a beeline for Kibum, who’s eyes are firmly locked on the evident eyebrow scar, that he is positive he would’ve noticed.

“Wow.”

“Surprised?” Taemin takes a seat leaning on Kibum’s desk as he continues to grin smugly.

“Well, ya know I think everyone is.” Kibum fries back as his hand subconsciously reaches up to rub his own scar. “I mean, your makeup ladies did a great job of making it invisible.”

Taemin nods his head. “We thought it would be better, less fans trying to pretend to be my soulmate thinking it was my scar.”

Kibum nods his head slowly, processing the information. As he does this, Taemin looks around the now buzzing office, the chatter off the charts around them as everyone tries to work and ease drop at the same time. The protectiveness swings back into him as he straightens his back and reaches out for Kibum’s wrist.

“I know your boss is kind of crazy, but can we go somewhere private and have lunch? That way we can talk.” Taemin glares at a few of Kibum’s coworkers that’re getting too close, “Talk where there aren’t ears prying for information. Plus, give you a much-needed day off that no one seems opt care about giving you.”

“Right,” Kibum shrinks into his seat as he glances at his coworkers, “but really I think if I leave my boss will fire me for good.”

“Well, then you’ll have to work at my company, they’ll treat you better and soon you’ll be taking her clients. We can talk about that another day though. As it stands, I would like to be able to talk to you in peace.”

“Okay.” Kibum sighs, turning his chair to face his boss, up on the top floor whose looming over the railing, eye and ears locked on him.

As she glares daggers into his skull he turns and packs up his stuff. While packing up he declares, loudly so the whole floor can hear, “I’m taking the rest of the day off. If you don’t fire me I might be back tomorrow, we’ll see.”

Taemin’s face breaks into a wide full tooth grin. Taking Kibum’s hand in his and interlocking their fingers, he’s quick to pull him to the elevator. “I like this Kibum, I would love to see this Kibum more.”

“Well,” Kibum blushes lightly as the elevator doors close, “I think you’ll definitely see more of that. You seem to be bringing out my subdued personality.”

“Perfect.” Taemin squeezes Kibum’s hand and smiles brightly at him. “Did you drive to work today?”

“No, Jonghyun brought me. Oh!” Kibum jumps and detaches his hand from Taemin’s to pull out his phone. “I need to let the guys know where I am.”

Taemin laughs lightly, resting his hand on Kibum’s back which sends a spark of pleasant electricity through Kibum. “I’m sure they knew as soon as I came in today. I think I saw Jonghyun – the blonde on that’s kind of like a puppy, right? Well, I saw him freak out when I came in looking for you.”

“Still, I want to make sure they know I’m okay. I’m sure Jinki will grill me for details.” Kibum unconsciously leans back into Taemin’s hand as they exit the elevator. “He’s like my mom sometimes; very protective of me.”

“Noted.”

They make their way out to Taemin’s car in silence. Kibum fidgets with his phone in the passengers eat as he rattles off his address to him, knowing it’s the only quiet place they’re gonna get. The drive isn’t long and Kibum is thankful when he unlocks the door to his apartment, feeling more comfortable in his own territory.

“Relax on the couch, I’ll get us some water.” Kibum states, gesturing to the living room as they take off their shoes.

Temin pouts lightly. “Do you have anything stronger?”

“As much as I wanna drink some wine, I’d rather us both be sober.”

“Fair point.”

As Kibum grabs two bottles of water from the fridge and heads back to Taemin he calls out, “Normally, there would be two to three dogs bothering you when you walk in but mine are at the daycare and Jonghyun’s girlfriend is watching his. So, this is the perfect time to have a nice, quiet conversation.”

Grinning, Taemin takes a water bottle from Kibum as he sits next to him. “Perfect, nice quiet talk time. Shall we just jump right in?”

Kibum takes a long drink of water before gripping the water bottle tightly in his hands as he nods his head. “So, well, have you known since you met me?”

“Kind of,” Taemin tilts his head with a fond smile, “I saw the eyebrow scar and I got excited, but still cautious because I wasn’t sure.”

Kibum keeps his gaze on his hands. “And you’re sure now?”

“I caught your small scar on your arm, before it faded and when it did fade and I saw yours was gone I was sure. You’ve,” Taemin pauses, eyes turning worried as he gazes at Kibum, “been hurt a lot. The scars fade eventually, but you’ve been hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No!” Taemin jumps in his seat, staring wide eyed at Kibum who tries to shrink into the couch. “No! Kibum no, never be sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t have found you sooner and stopped all the pain.”

Tears build in Kibum’s eyes as he tries to blink them away. Taemin’s hands quickly come up to his face and begin wiping away any tear that falls out.

“I’m sure you hate the scars, but it drove me to find you and search for you. Kibum, you’re my soulmate and I will do anything to protect you.”

Kibum gives chuckle through his tears as he grips the water bottle tighter. “It’s kind of funny, cause I’m actually older than you: by two years. I should be saying that line and looking after you.” Kibum lets out a shaky sigh as he twists his hands. “Neither of us should have to have a lot of scars, you’ve only had a few when you were younger – now knowing your age that makes sense.”

“I won’t ask about yours.” Taemin declares, sliding closer to Kibum with one hand still resting on his cheek. “Not until you’re ready. We can take this as slow as you want and ease into the whole soulmate thing. We can exchange numbers and, well, I’m really busy but I can always make time for you. I promise.”

After rubbing his eyes, Kibum finally turns to face Taemin with a smile. Softly, in a whisper that wouldn’t have been heard in a louder setting, Kibum says, “Thank you, I never imagined my soulmate would be someone so caring.”

As Taemin’s face breaks out into a bright, shinning grin Kibum notices and watches with a soft smile of his own as the scar on Taemin’s head slowly fills in.

“You’re perfect.” Kibum breaths out, smiling like a kid.

Chuckling, Taemin wraps his arm around Kibum’s shoulders. “Well thank you, nice to know my soulmate thinks I’m perfect. I will work to prove you wrong.”

Kibum laughs, loud and happy. “Oh?”

“Oh yeah.” Taemin gives a wink. “I’m a devil child according to most, I’ll give you a run for your money.”

“I can’t wait to see you try. My sass just might win you out on that one.”

“We’ll have to see, but I highly doubt it.”

“You’re just, so cocky aren’t you?”

“At times, not all the time I swear, but a good portion of my day.”

At that Kibum rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “This is going to be a very, very interesting relationship.”

Taemin hums in agreement. “Okay, now that we know for sure, can we have that wine and a long Q&A session.”

“Only if you first take me to pick up my children, I hate leaving them at the daycare.  Plus,” Kibum gets a smirk on his face as he side-eyes Taemin, “I need to see if you’re any good with them, because if you aren’t you have a lot of work to do.”

“Deal.” Taemin hops of the couch immediately. “I love dogs, have two myself. They’ll love me.”

Kibum watches him with a smirk. “I don’t know, Garcons is rather picky and doesn’t like me on some days.”

“A challenge like you, I accept this.”

As Kibum moves off the couch to the door his gives Taemin a funny look. “You are weird.”

“You’ll grow to love it. “Taemin declares confidently.

Kibum snorts. “We’ll see. Alright, so we’ll get my dogs and then come back and drink wine while questioning each other.”

“Oh! Can we get take out?” Taemin’s eyes light up and Kibum smiles.

“Yes, we can; dogs, take out, and then home and wine.”

“Perfect. If this is what our relationship is going to be like, I think I’m in love already.”

Rolling his eyes, Kibum opens his door and ushers Taemin out. “Yeah, yeah weirdo. Let’s get my dogs.”

As the make their way down to the car, Kibum’s phone goes off with a text alert. Pulling out his phone Kibum reads the message and begins laughing, loudly. Taemin blinks a few times and tilts his head in confusion.

“What is so funny?” He asks as Kibum catches his breath.

“It did not take long.” Kibum chuckles and hold up his phone so Taemin can read the text message.

_From: Jinki_

_So I heard you and Taemin are soulmates, and we were all gonna have dinner tonight anyways to celebrate your name in the magazine so after what I’m assuming will be your guys lunch date come to my place to I can meet him._

This message is followed by a second one.

_From: Jinki_

_And by meet I do mean slightly interrogate._

“Sorry,” Kibum laughs some more as they finally reach Taemin’s car, “you aren’t getting out of this one. You’ll have to meet my family tonight.”

“Jumping right into things, I think I can handle it.”

“We'll see."


End file.
